<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infuriating by Nika_AG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848288">Infuriating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG'>Nika_AG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hate Sex, Kidd is a mafia leader, Law works for him, M/M, mafia!au, non con, or maybe dub con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd doens't like Trafalgar Law. And Law being a sarcastic, arrogant, disobedient shit doesn't help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infuriating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for @/Pankitten13 on twitter, thank you so much for the idea, it was fun to write!</p><p> </p><p>Follow me on tumblr <a href="https://nika89.tumblr.com/">NikaAG</a><br/>Also <a href="https://twitter.com/Rei25457395">twitter</a><br/>(sorry for any typos)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bother. That Tragalgar Law guy was always a bother, since he joined the gang, Kidd almost regretted his decision. He smiled; a dangerous smile full of teeth, a threat, but that guy barely reacted, looking more bored than anything.</p><p>"Do you really think is a good idea to annoy me?" Kidd asked, almost growling.</p><p>"I don't know" Law answered, his voice calm and even, "it is?"</p><p>That's was the worst thing about him. His fucking calm voice. Kidd tried to remain equally calm. He was the leader here, after all, and this guy was just a newbie, he wasn't there when he and Killer started the gang when they were young in an attempt to survive being just stray kids in an already corrupted city. Kidd had come a long way since those days and now, he controlled more of the city and was known for his ruthless ways. He couldn't accept stupid idiots who thought they were better than anybody else. Even less, idiots who made fun of him at his face. But this guy was useful, that was Killer said and he knew that, but he was dangerous too. Useful and smart, but irreverent and sarcastic. In other circumstances, Kill would kill him instantly, but Law was an asset he could use.</p><p> "Can I go now?" Law asked, "I don't see the point of staying here any longer"</p><p>"You don't understand your situation, do you?" Kidd asked, standing and walking close to Law. They were alone in the room; it was better for his mood. In front of his men, Kidd could have to beat him to a pulp. "I could kill you, here and now"</p><p>Kidd pointed the gun he always carried at Law, who did nothing, just stare at it, not afraid or nervous, his face a mask of boredom. It was unnerving, the calmness of him making Kidd's fingers to itch with the desire to do something, to break that facade and provoke a reaction. Any reaction.</p><p>"If you want to kill me, I recommend to just pull the trigger, Eustass-ya," Law said. The respect in his tone just made Kidd angrier. He knew it was fake. Law just didn't care enough or was idiot enough to think he wouldn't kill him. "But I accomplished what you ordered, what is the reason for the madness?"</p><p>"I told you to go and destroy those idiots. Not to forgive them"</p><p>"You wanted your money back. You have that"</p><p>Kidd cursed. It was an easy task. Go and kill some idiots he lent money and weren't paying. It wasn't about the money, the people needed to know they can't fail him.</p><p>"It will be stupid to kill them when the family already had the money. They serve better alive and will result in more benefits to you, after all, they will have to pay your commission now that the gang controls that part of the city too. Kill them would have put all the people there against you. Sometimes, is better to play at their loyalty. And you will see, loyalty and love are very useful feelings"</p><p>"That was your former boss teach you?” Kidd asked, angrier than before. He hated how reasonable Law was. “To play with feelings? Didn't they have a price for your head after you killed the boss?"</p><p>"And is not that the reason you have more power now?"</p><p>Well, it was true. The Doflamingo family was big and powerful and then; one day, this man, one of the leaders decided to kill the boss and come here to do errands. Kidd didn't know why, but at the time, it helps them to settle as the rising power and it was the only reason he accepted Law as one of his men, even if he didn't like him a little bit. Still with the gun pressed against Law's head, he needed to decide for once what do to with him. <em>Kill him</em>, a voice inside of his head screamed at him. But he was a good asset and like an ex-member of the Doflamingo gang he has a lot of contacts Kidd could use to secure his power. The only problem was his habit of challenging him and refusing to take orders.</p><p>Kidd pressed the gun against his forehead, staring into Law's black eyes, looking for something. Law flinched, just a little, and Kidd smiled. For all his talk, Law still didn't want to throw his life away, or he would just surrender himself to his old gang. No. Whatever the reason, he still wanted to live, even if he acted like he didn't care. Without stopping to think about it, Kidd lunged forward, pressing his lips to Law's, feeling the coldness of the other's skin and forcing his tongue inside. Law struggled a little, but give up easily, making the blood in Kidd's veins to burn.</p><p>"That's doesn't look like a threat, Eustass-ya," Law said when Kidd stopped kissing him. He still had the gun in his forehead and at this close, the dark patches below Law's eyes stood out against his pale skin. Kidd felt more annoyed than ever. Well. After all, Law deserved to pay for his mistakes, one way or another.</p><p>"And what about this?" Kidd asked, letting the gun fall to the floor and bringing his hand to Law's back, moving it until he found the hem of Law's pants, placing his hand inside, groping his ass, "Enough threat for you?".</p><p>This time, Law tried to move away, his face showing surprise for barely a second. Kidd didn't let him move. Law was taller than him but thinner, easy to manhandle. Kidd forced him to move backward until Law's back clashed with the surface of the table and smiled at him.</p><p>"So, this is what will happen," Kidd said, still smiling, using one hand to push him against the table, and spatting in the other. He could see fury in the usually bored eyes and that was enough to strengthen his resolve. "You're gonna stay still as I fuck you, or I’ll send your unconscious body to Monet. I know she could think in many ways to kill you very slowly. She'll never forget what you did to her dear boss".</p><p>"I could kill you too" Law grunted.</p><p>"Try it" growled Kidd, moving his hand back into Law's pants, looking for his hole. He moved his wet fingers against his rim, enjoying the look of displeasure in Law's face. It seemed like he had expressions after all. "But my men will kill you anyway. And we both know you don't wanna die, if not, why run from your companions?"</p><p>Law didn't refute and Kidd used that moment to force a finger inside, earning a growl out of him.</p><p>"Open your pants" Kidd commanded, adding another finger. The bastard was fucking tight; he couldn’t wait to push his dick inside.</p><p>"I didn't know you swing that way, Eustass-ya," Law said. His voice still had a bit of defiance that Kidd wanted to erase wholly. Kidd grabbed his jaw, forcing Law to look at him, his scarred fingers digging into the skin of Law's face.</p><p>"Do it", glaring, Law did as he was told, recognizing the threat in Kidd's voice. "Shoes too".</p><p>Kidd nodded his approval as Law’s baggy pants fell to the floor. Half naked and glaring daggers at him, Kidd finally found him a little bearable. He wanted to irritate him more until those eyes of him were filled with hatred and shame. Kidd forced him to open the mouth pushing two of his fingers inside and then, kissed him, with all the rage he felt, biting his lips, pushing his tongue inside and out, doing the same with the fingers in Law's ass. Kidd kicked his legs open to make place for him and crushed Law's body with his own, pressing his already hard dick to Law's soft one. Is not like he cared if the bastard enjoyed it or not, but the idea of making him come was tempting.</p><p>Scissoring his fingers inside Law's ass, looking for his prostate and trying to stretch him at the same time, Kidd moved his mouth out of Law's lips to his neck, chewing at the sensitive skin that connected the bastard neck with his shoulder. Law let out an almost imperceptible grunt and Kidd bit harder, digging his teeth until he broke the skin and tasted the earthy flavor of Law's blood on his tongue. The grunt this time was pained and guttural. Kidd retreated his fingers, satisfied, and used his hands to hold him by the thighs, forcing Law to place both hands in the table for support. Biting him again, Kidd slammed his hips upside, pushing until the head of his cock passed through the tight ring of muscle and Law let out a pained curse, his breath agitated and heavy.</p><p>Kidd looked up, his mouth forming a satisfied smirk when he saw him. The blood in his neck, his sweaty face. His eyes burning with rage, mouth open... Kidd could felt the restlessness and rage that always came when he looked at him calming down and being replaced with hungriness. He wanted more. Pushing all of his length inside, without taking his eyes off of him, he started to move, pounding into him. Law closed his eyes and bit his lips, his face a mask of discomfort every time Kidd shoved all of his dick inside.</p><p>"So fucking tight, don't tell me you're a fucking virgin" Kidd moaned. Law opened his eyes, and Kidd smiled. He wanted the bastard to look at him while he fucked him.</p><p>"Maybe if you prepped me proper..." his voice died when Kidd gave him a powerful thrust, and Kidd knew it was his sweet spot for the moan that escaped his mouth. Inside of him was tight and warm, the bastard's insides felt great clamping down around his cock, like he was trying to maintain his cock inside every time he moved out. And Law was reacting too, his cock hard and dripping between their bodies.</p><p>"Doesn't seems like you needed any prep" Kidd mocked, pushing Law until he was lying in the table, ripping his shirt open. Law has black tattoos all over his body and Kidd eyed them curiously before resuming thrusting, moving down to bite the other side of Law's neck, clamping down hard on his skin. He felt Law's hands in his back, blunt nails scratching his skin. The pain just fueled his desire, he returned scratches with bites all over Law's neck and chest, pounding hard and fast onto him, groaning against Law's neck. Suddenly, Law wrapped his legs around his waist, and moved on his own, meeting his thrusts. It was fucking better like this.</p><p>"Aren't you enjoying yourself?"</p><p>"I'm just fucking help you finish" Law growled. Kidd felt his walls tighten, and he knew he was doing it on purpose. So bad for him, he wasn't about to let him do whatever he liked. Moving out of his body, he forced Law to turn around, letting him face down on the table and slammed his hips forward, driving the entirety of his cock inside. Kidd laughed when Law cursed out loud and kissed his nape before nipping at the skin with his teeth. He was so fucking pale, the mark of his bites already turning purple. Kidd liked it. This man infuriated him but the idea of marking him was hot enough to do it again and again, breaking his skin, ripping what was left of his shirt to kiss his back, not passing a moment without fucking him, forcing his cock deep inside at a quick pace before changing his mind, retreating his cock until just the head was inside and touching Law's cock with one hand, caressing the sensible head, provoking whimpers out of him. Kidd slide in slowly, wanting that bastard to feel all of his cock, rotating his hips as he fucked him, and then, quickened his pace again, savage thrusts that forced gasping moans out of Law's mouth.</p><p>"I'm your boss now" Kidd growled in Law's ear, jerking him off, forcing Law to look at him with his free hand "get it? You will do as I order; you'll kill whoever I wanted you to".</p><p>"I'll do what is best" Law retorted, between breathy moans. Fucking infuriating bastard. Kidd let all of his weight dropped on him and fucked him harder, biting at his jaw, moving his hand up and down in his cock. Law came in seconds, eyes closed and mouth open, and Kidd did too, filling his insides with his cum.</p><p>"Put your clothes on" Kidd ordered, stepping down and arranging his pants. Law did as he was told, with steady movements, like he hadn’t been fucked seconds ago. Seeing him dressed, the same bored expression again in his face made the rage inside Kidd to return with a vengeance.</p><p>"Can I go now?" Law asked, adjusting that ridiculous hat of him.</p><p>"Killer will tell you the next mission. Not changes this time"</p><p>"As I said, I'll do what is best" Law smiled at him. The only proof of being fucked was the visible bite on his jaw. Kidd wanted to put more marks on him and kill him at the same time.</p><p>"You do that; I'll have the perfect excuse to send you to Monet. Remember that"</p><p>Law frowned slightly and made a reverence before leaving the room and, finally alone, Kidd cursed, placing a hand on his face. This fucking bastard was infuriating and the worst was, he fucking wanted more. He wanted to fuck that arrogant mouth of him, fill him up... It was no good. He couldn't forget Law was a threat. Kidd just needed to use him a little more and then get rid of him. And not think how good it felt to be inside him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>